piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Jolly Roger's Island
As the Raven's Cove storyline began to enter Post-production in April 2010, the POTCO development team began production on their next big story quest project, which involved creating Jolly Roger's Island. The island would most likely serve as a base of operations for Jolly to house his army, and plan his nefarious invasions. The POTCO development team started churning out themes for the island. A cursed Aztec theme was their first venture into the project. The Aztec Jungle One had a very grand, tropical feel, in which Jolly's palace sat perched atop the highest point of the island, with a waterfall coming out of the palace, and falling to the village below. The village consisted of a fort, and a small town afloat on the water. Presumably, this could be a small outpost of the EITC, as they have been known to have worked with Jolly Roger on multiple occasions. Farther up the island are a series of Aztec ruins. These ruins would have presumably had Aztec-style undead enemies, as statues from the Phase Files evoke that theme. Although, there are other Aztec statues that seem to be uncorrupted. Perhaps Jolly's dark magic hadn't reached a specific area of the island yet. Possible Backstory The contents of this section are pure conjecture. Based on many points, the Aztec Temples, the Aztec Weapons, and the general look of the island, one can form a possible backstory for the island. The weapons crafted by the developers for the island seem to hint at El Dorado (Spanish for The Golden), which was a lost Aztec city made of pure gold. Perhaps this island was indeed El Dorado. The weapons also speak of legendary Aztec figures, Quetzalcoatl and Montezuma. Perhaps part of the backstory was that a convoy of Aztecs discovered a way off of South America, and found themselves in the Caribbean. There, they may have constructed a new tribe of Aztecs, in which El Dorado was formed, and later discovered by the Spanish (hence the ancient fort). Jolly Roger may have killed off the inhabitants and made it his own personal island, or may have discovered it abandoned and took it over. Update Cancellation In May 2010, the Aztec development plan was scrapped due to its development costs being too high. Also in May, another concept artist created a new, more eerie design of the island, in an attempt to salvage the project. Although the redesign was good for reducing the cost of the update, it was not enough. A developer confirmed that the update was indeed canceled for good, as they moved on to the Ship Customization update as a new, successful venture. Links to Unreleased Weapons While the Aztec Island went under production, another section of the POTCO team created and finished Aztec-themed weapons and items for the update. Although the actual island will most likely never be released, we may see these weapons in the future. *Lost Sword of El Dorado *Sword of Quetzalcoatl *Montezuma's Blade *El Dorado's Charm Other Art Pieces from the Project Jr design.jpg|Physical sculpture of the island which was used for development reference. It also accentuates skeleton bones across the entire island, giving the tropical area a more eerie look. Screen Shot 2013-06-12 at 5.01.21 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-06-12 at 5.01.32 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-06-12 at 5.03.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-06-12 at 5.03.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-06-12 at 5.02.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-06-12 at 5.01.42 AM.png Aztec2.jpg|A close-up and alternate design of Jolly Roger's palace on the cliffside of the island. Mskul.jpg|A miscellaneous Aztec head prop that would have likely been used in one of the abandoned Aztec ruins. Sconce.jpg|Another Aztec prop that was likely littered across the island's aztec areas. AztecCoffinOutside2.png|An Aztec coffin, which was going to have an interaction similar to the "Search Crate" interaction on other islands. Tomb.jpg Skeleton02Spreadsheet.jpg Skeleton01Spreadsheet.jpg Idol01Spreadsheet.jpg Idol02Spreadsheet.jpg Category:Islands